FINDING LOVE THROUGH LAST WISHES
by TamTam43
Summary: Charlie's last wishes are for Bella to take a trip. He has mapped out when and where she needs to go, and what she discovers along the way may just be what she needs to heal and learn to love again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 **A/N OKAY SO HERE IS A NEW STORY, IT IS ALL HUMAN. I DO NOT OWN ANY THING ABOUT TWILIGHT THAT IS ALL STEPHANIE MEYERS. THIS STORY WILL ALL BE IN BELLA'S POV. I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY IT. I WILL HOPEFULLY BE ABLE TO UPDATE IT SOON AS I AM TRING TO FINISH MY OTHER STORIES AS WELL. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT, I JUST WAMTED TO POST IT OUT THERE AND SEE IF IT IS WORTH CONTINUING ON WITH,**

_**LAST WORDS**_

Bella POV

"Bella come on we are going to be late!" Alice shouted from the other side of my bedroom door.

Right now I was trying to pull myself together long enough to get through this day, and she was worried we were going to be late. I mean don't get me wrong Alice is my best friend, and I love her to death… death why did I have to think of that. The tears started to pour out again. Every time I think I was all cried out, and I had no more tears they would start to fall again.

I had to snap out of this. I needed to be strong. I needed to just get through today. I grabbed the towel and wiped my face. I headed out the door and down the stairs.

"I know this is hard Bella, but we really have to go." She walked over and grabbed my hand leading me out the door.

When we arrived at the cemetery I noticed that the whole town had showed up to attend his funeral. He was liked and loved by many. I felt so proud that I was his daughter knowing that so many people cherished him.

Alice guided me to my seat right next to the casket, and I sat down. The rest of the funeral was a blur. I just remember Alice walking me back to the limo and taking me home. I quickly found my bed and fell into a deep slumber.

I was awoken the following day by Alice telling me that a Mr. Jenks was on the phone. I knew that name sounded familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had heard of him before.

"Hello" I managed to squeak out.

"Hello Miss Swan, My name is Mr. Jenks and I am your father's attorney. I am sorry for your loss, but there are some things that we need to go over."

"Can this wait, I am really not in the mood…"

He cut me off. "Miss Swan I am afraid that this matter can't wait. I am looking over Charlie's will and this matter specifies that it needs to be dealt with today. It stated that I am to give you what is in the safety deposit box the day after he was to be buried. Again I am sorry for your loss, but please take into account that I am only trying to follow Charlie's last wishes." He sounded so apologetic and sincere.

"Fine, where do I go?" I know I sounded a bit on the annoyed and grumpy side, but for pete's sake I just buried my dad, and I wasn't in the mood to deal with anything else.

"Well I think that we could meet at the bank, and I will give you the key. I will need you to sign some documents and then in a couple of days when all parties are present and accounted for we will be reading the will."

"What time do I have to be at the bank? Can I at least wake up and try to enjoy a cup of coffee first?" I was being snide and I had no idea of why I was being this way to a stranger, but I didn't want to do this. I wanted to lay here and wallow in my grief.

"Is 1 o'clock okay with you?"

"Yeah fine 1 o'clock at Forks Bank. I will be there. Is that all?" I snapped at him.

"Yes that is all for now and again I am sorry for your loss; Charlie was a good man. He will be missed by many. Good bye." I flipped my phone down without even saying good bye to the man.

I climbed out of bed and walked downstairs. I headed straight over to the coffee pot, but Alice was already one step ahead of me. She was standing there holding out a fresh hot cup for me. I took it from her and sat down at the table. So many things were running through my head since talking to that guy on the phone. First was what would Charlie have put in a safety deposit box, and why was I to open it the day after his burial. Secondly I was wondering who all was included in his will.

I glanced up to the clock on the wall and noticed that it was now noon. I had one hour to get ready and go to the bank.

I walked into the bank and was immediately greeted by a short balding man, and a tall blonde female.

"Miss Swan, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, I am Mr. Jenks." He held his hand out and I shook it.

"Can we get this over with please?" He nodded and pointed the way over towards the vault.

The tall blonde lady walked ahead of us and as soon as we got to the front of the vault he handed me a key. I was then instructed to follow the lady in. She finally stopped in front of the wall that held all of the boxes. She told me to insert the key into the lock. It was then that I noticed the number of the box we were about to open… 913.

Charlie had picked the safety deposit box that represented my birthday. A tear came trickling down my cheek.

She inserted her key and we both turned them. Once the outer door was opened she pulled out a long metal box, and carried it to a table on the other side of the room. I walked over and stared at this box.

"I will give you some privacy, please just let me know when you are done." And with that said she turned and walked out of the room.

I don't know how long I just sat there and stared at this box, knowing that whatever is inside of it was something that Charlie had wanted to keep safe. He had wanted me to only have it after his death.

I slowly started to open it, but found myself not being able to fully open it.

I took a deep breath and exhaled one more time before finally lifting the lid off of the box. I had kept my eyes closed. Slowly I opened one eye and peered down into the box. I quickly opened my eyes, all I saw in this box was an envelope with my name on it.

I reached down and picked it up. It was Charlie's handwriting. I opened it up and pulled out what seemed to be a letter. I unfolded the paper and saw that it was handwritten letter from Charlie.

_My dearest Isabella,_

_If you are reading this letter than I am no longer with you on this earth. I am sorry that you have to go through this. There was so much that I have wanted to say to you over the years, however I found it hard to express my emotions and feelings, and for that I am truly sorry. I want you to know that I love you, and I am very proud of what you have done for yourself. _

_I have written and rewritten this letter so many times over the years. I wanted to give you something that was recent from me after my passing. So every couple of months I would sit down and write this letter out, and replace the one that was here before. Why you ask? Well my little angel, I want you to find happiness. I want you to discover who you are inside, and learn how to share yourself with others. I know you are thinking that you do, but Alice doesn't count. I am talking about love Bella. You deserve so much out of life and I am afraid that I have held you back all of these years._

_I was so closed off with my emotions and feelings after your mom died that I never felt that I showed you what our love was like. I loved your mother with all of my heart, and I missed her every day. You were so little when she passed away. It hurt to talk about her, so I never did. _

_I don't want you to live your life without finding a love. You always play it safe, and never letting anyone new into your life, and I know that I am to blame for that. I am sorry for taking away your one chance at true love. Back then I had convinced myself that you were too young to know what true love was, and I wanted to protect you from the pain of getting your heart broken. I was wrong. I wasn't protecting you from getting your heart broken; I was the one that caused your heart to be broken, and I know that you have never really healed from losing him. I hoped over the years that you would find someone and discover that you could love again, but that hasn't happened.  
_

_Well I guess now is the time that I step in and help you. I know that you will respect my last wishes and I am hoping that it will allow you to open up and see that there is a whole world out there that you are missing out on. There is love out there for you, and I want you to be happy again._

_I have planned out a trip for you to take. I expect that you will not be happy about this, but I am telling you it is for your own good. I hope that one day you will look back on this and thank me, and possibly forgive me. _

_Please remember that I do truly love you Bella, and I always have. Oh and young lady when you get home I want that room cleaned. _

_I love you Bells._

_Dad._

I sat there as the tears kept streaming down my cheeks. I gave a slight chuckle at the end. So like Charlie to tell me to clean my room. I missed him so much.

I felt as though a huge gaping hole was ripped back open in my chest. I thought I had buried that feeling a long time ago. I had no idea why Charlie was blaming himself for me losing '_Him'_. I still couldn't even bring myself to think of his name, and I was thankful that Charlie had not said his name in the letter. There was just too much pain involved in bringing him back into my thoughts.

I stood up and walked out of the room. I was ushered over to a desk and was presented with some papers to sign. I glanced through them and they were just to transfer all of Charlie's accounts over into my name. So I signed them.

I was heading towards the door still in a slight daze of what I had read when Mr. Jenks was calling out to me.

"Miss Swan I will need you to be in my office on Tuesday, It will be there that we will be reading the will."

"Fine. Fine, I will be there. I really have to go now." I ran out the door and got to my car, before the tears really came back.

_**A/N OKAY LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF IT IS WORTH FINISHING.  
**_


	2. Will and Testement

Chapter 2

_**Will and Testament**_

I reached over and shut the alarm off. Today was the day that I had to go and endure the reading of Charlie's will. I wasn't sure I wanted to hear what he has planned for me. To say that I was shocked that he would do something like this was an understatement. I never knew that Charlie even had a will or any kind of estate to need one.

I managed to pull myself out of bed and get ready. A half an hour later I was on my way to the office of Mr. Jenks. Alice had told me that she was called and told that she needed to attend as well. I knew that Charlie had loved her like a daughter, so I knew that she was in his will as well.

I was sitting in the waiting room when I noticed some people get off of the elevator. I had never seen them before, and this being a small town I knew they weren't from around here. I was even more surprised when they announced to the secretary that they were here for the reading of Charlie Swan's will. Who were these people. How did they know my dad?

I looked closer at them trying to see if they even remotely seemed familiar, but nothing came to me.

There was something that stood out about them though. They were so beautiful. They sat together on the other side of the room from me. The older gentleman looked over at me and had a look about him like he was trying to figure out who I was. The more closely I looked at him; the more I got this feeling as though I had seen him before. He had blonde hair and the most piercing blue eyes I have ever seen.

The woman sitting to his right had caramel colored hair with hazel eyes. She was really pretty and looked young at first glance; however the closer I looked at her; I saw some signs of her age. She was closer to my dad's age then she was to mine.

Sitting on the gentleman's left was a tall lanky guy looking to be around my age. He had blonde curly hair. I would say he was handsome, but wasn't really my type. My type… what am I thinking I don't have a type. I have never been interested in anyone but him to find out what my type is. I laughed internally to myself, and tried not to think of '_him' _or I would open the flood gates of pain and misery back into my life, and I had enough to get through regarding Charlie to have to try and manage that pain again. Later I knew it would come out again, but I will deal with that later. Right now I have to focus on getting through this.

I heard the sounds of the elevator opening and heard laughing. I looked over and saw Alice walking towards me. She was laughing and talking with a man. He was large. I mean he was gigantic; especially walking next to Alice. I wondered who he was and how Alice knew him. As soon as they both made their way into the waiting room she came over to me and he made his way over to the people I had been staring at previously. He started to talk to them like he knew them.

"Who is that?" I whispered to Alice hoping that they didn't hear me, and know that I was asking about them.

"Oh. His name is Emmett and I met him in the elevator. He is so funny." She said in a not so low voice. I turned towards them and they were all looking over at us. Great now they know that we are talking about them. I instantly felt the blush spread over my face.

"You can all go in now. He is ready for you." The secretary informed us.

We all stood and headed for the door to his office. Inside I found that there were seven chairs. I glanced around counting heads and realized there were only 6 people here. I wonder why the extra chair.

The older gentleman from out in the waiting room walked over to Mr. Jenks and they held a private chat. They whispered back and forth for a minute and then he walked back over and sat next to the older woman.

I sat down, and Alice sat next to me. I looked over at her and she was clanking towards the blonde curly haired guy. She had a smile on her face, and instantly I knew what that meant. She was very interested in him. I bet she would have his number by the end of the day. What Alice wants Alice gets. It has always been that way.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat, most likely to get our attention.

"Okay before I start, I think that you have noticed there are more chairs here than there are people. There is someone missing that is mentioned in the will. However my assistant did not realize that the person was not to be present during this part of the reading, and will be joining us for the second part, but that is for another time."

"What? What do you mean the second part? I thought this was only done once and that was it." I spoke up.

"Yes, normally that is how it goes, however according to your father's will this is how he wanted it to happen. So now shall we get started?"

I nodded as did everyone else.

"Okay the first matter at hand will be Charlie's possessions. It is his wishes that you Bella will receive the house in town and all of the furnishings. You are also to receive all of the funds in his bank accounts. I have totaled the full sum and it appears to be around 1.5 million dollars" I nodded, and then I almost fainted at the amount. I never knew that Charlie had that kind of money.

"Mary Alice Brandon... It says here that you are to receive full ownership of the salon named 'Twilight'. It also states that the loan is paid in full and the deed is to be signed over to you." I felt Alice squeeze my hand, and I looked over at her and she had tears streaming down her face. It was very rare to see her cry.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen it stated here that you are to receive the lake house." I looked over towards them and saw that they were brought to tears. I was shocked, because for one I never even knew that Charlie owned a lake house, and two who where these people to Charlie that he would leave them a house.

"Now on to Emmett and Jasper Cullen it is written that you two are both to receive $50,000 each with this…" I notice that he hands each of them an envelope. "And it states that you are not to open these until you are home." I shot a look over at them and they were nodding in acceptance of the terms.

I was still just sitting there in shock that there seemed to be another side of Charlie's life I knew nothing about. I thought we were so close, and now I find that he had all of this money and these people that were close enough at least at some point in his life to leave them these things.

I didn't know how long I had been sitting there zoned out, but I felt someone shaking me.

"Bella… come on Bella." I shook my head to pull myself out of my daze. I looked around and I saw Alice standing in front of me and I noticed we were the only people there.

That was until the door opened and Mr. Jenks came back in.

"Bella, there is one more matter that I must take up with you." I nodded to let him know he could continue and that he had my attention.

"Well the last order of business is regarding giving you this." He hands me over a piece of paper that I glanced down at. It looked as though it was some sort of itinerary.

"What is this? I mean I don't understand." I was shaking my head trying to get him to explain to me what was going on.

"Well my dear, this is Charlie's last wish for you to take a trip. I have another packet of stuff that I will give to you after we go over this. On that paper you will find dates and cities. You are to follow this marked map." He said while handing me a map with places circled and highways marked. "You are to follow the directions and stop at the marked places. It will be at these places that you will receive something that will help you complete your journey. Now do you have any questions?" He stood from his desk and walked over to me handing me a manila envelope.

I opened it and looked inside; I noticed a set of keys and pulled them out. I looked closely at them. They seemed so familiar. I couldn't tell from looking at the key what kind of vehicle they belonged to, but I guess I would find out.

I held up the key and shot a look over to Mr. Jenks. I think he got the clue.

"Oh that is the key to the car that you will be taking on your trip. It was delivered to your house while you were here today." I nodded.

I pulled out what looked to be credit cards, and a CD. The CD appeared to be homemade and had no other writing on it other than my name. I put them back into the envelope and lastly pulled out the final item remaining in the envelope; it was picture. I barely got a glance at it and I knew immediately what picture it was. I shoved it back in as fast as I could. I wasn't even going to chance looking at it all the way; I didn't think I was strong enough to deal with the pain of seeing '_him'_ right now.

I thought to myself. I wonder if there would ever come a time that I would be able to think of '_him'_ again without hurting. I kept wondering how Charlie got that picture. I was positive that I had destroyed it, and why would he give it to me now. I was so cofused. I just wanted to go home.

"Are we done? I really want to go home." I stated as I stood and walked to the door. I glanced back and saw him nodding. I waved and walked out of his office.

I was in slight daze driving home. I pulled onto my street and just as I got to my house I slammed on the brakes. My heart completely stopped beating.

What was _'he'_ doing here? I knew it was him because that was his car sitting in my driveway.

I would know that car anywhere even after 5 years.

I pulled up and parked my truck. I slowly made my way up to the front door; looking at the silver Volvo parked in the driveway.

I hesitate at opening the door wondering what I would say to him. I felt my heart beating. It felt as though it was going to beat right out of my body. I opened the door and peeked in. Nothing. The house was silent.

I walked in looking throughout every room. Each room was the same as the last…empty. I walked back into the living room and that was when it dawned on me. I remembered the lawyer telling me that the car I was to take on my trip was delivered to my house.

I walked outside and made my way to the car. I pulled the key out and hit the unarm button. I heard the familiar beep that I had heard so many times before. The car was unlocked. I opened the door and sat in the driver's seat. It looked exactly as I had remembered it. The smell was even still there. I had to be sure though, so I reached over to open the glove box, and sure enough there it was the proof I needed staring me in the face. Written on the inside was a heart with the names Edward and Bella 4ever on the inside of it. I quickly jumped out of the car and fell to the ground.

The tears came without warning. I couldn't do this. Why? How? How did Charlie get this car? What was going on?

I sat there staring at the car trying to decide what I should do. Could I be strong enough to go back into that car; knowing all of the memories that would come back to me. Then I remembered that this was Charlie's last wishes. Could I not honor him with this? I couldn't let him down. I had to do this.

I pulled myself up from the ground and closed the car door. I locked it up and headed inside. I went straight to my bed and curled up in a ball knowing what was coming next.

The sobs came and I felt the hole in my chest get bigger and bigger. All of the years that it took to contain the pain were gone. It felt as though it had just happened all over again.

Was I strong enough to make it through this? I realized at that moment that I was all alone. I didn't know if it was losing Charlie or if it was knowing that _his_ car was parked outside, but I missed him and needed him more than I had ever have before.

My last thought before I fell asleep was I will take this trip and drive that car, and hopefully by doing so I could put the past behind me and finally move on with my life.

**okay so we are almost to the trip, first Bella needs to pull herself together and figure out that she can do this. she is stronger than she believes herself to be, please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
